Darkness Bound
by symmetrygoddess
Summary: More than one dark-entwined family is tangled in the spider's webs, and now, they want answers. Join me, dear reader, as I lead you along the well-trodden path of Great Britain's underworld, and the people that dwell there. Rating will go up


**Think carefully about your decision, if you reject the faith, even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach.**

"Heh, faith has never served me any purpose in the past. And it most certainly didn't save anyone I knew."

**Are you prepared to pay the ultimate price? Your soul?**

"My soul? Just what i'd expect from a creature like you. Sure, it's yours."

0o0o0 o0o0o0 o0o0o0

That was three months ago. At first, I hoped it was all a dream, but when I woke, covered in white satin blankets, but instead of my servant's warm greeting, I was met by silence. I had nightmares about that day, about the cruel red eyes that belonged to the demon I was now bound to, about that horrible fear I had first felt, about the stench of death that had assaulted my senses. But that was three months ago. Now when I wake up, I am greeted by a warm smile, and list of breakfast choices. Now, I have someone to talk to, to ask advice, to laugh over jokes with, even if it is all an act.

Anyways, that isn't important right now. What's important, is these boring as hell, but still important, documents in front of me.

I sighed and took a sip of my tea (boiled to perfection) as I opened another _darling_ envolope and examined it's contents. Another company submitting a few of it's product for review, most likely dying for attention from London's most admired inspecter.

Yes, that is what my family does, well, did. The line will most likely be ending with me. We inspect the local and foriegn's items, (mostly just foodstuffs and toys but other areas as well) And submit a review of the quality to the local newspapers, and either give them our recommendation or critisism.

It's boring though, going through document after document, reading the same thing over and over... at least the tea is good.

"Is there anything else you require, my lady?" I looked up into my servant's face, and nodded.

"Can you go check the mail for me? These are all yesterday's." Yeah, I should have taken care of it yestereday, but there was this most interesting play going on in town...

Oh, right, work. I sighed, extremely bored, before turning on the radio that always sits next to my desk. Static. My mansion was too far away from the city to get a good connection, like always. Still, I tryed. Foolish of me, no?

I twisted the knob to "off", sighing again. There was always more to do. I wished I could go into london, but there was no way I could, not when I was already a few day's behind. I straightenedup slightly in my chair as I heard Lilith coming back up the stairs, bringing up the mail. She knocked on the door. "Come in." I called, pretending to be reading. She always nagged me when I was behind, even though i'm only thirteen.

She opened the door and placed a few more envolopes on my desk, bowing and heading back out of the room. I picked up the pile and quickly shuffled through them, looking at who sent it, and the return address. One of them caught my eye though. It was sealed with red wax, and stamped with the Funtom Symbol. How interesting, Funtom was one of the biggest toymakers in London. I sliced open the letter, taking out the paper inside and quickly reading it over.

"My my, Lilith...It seems the famous Funtom company has requested our presence... " I said, smirking a tiny bit. The Phantomhives... A cursed name, the mansion burnt to the ground, the poor young earl, kidnapped. Months later, showing up at his estate, following him, a jet-black butler... Most interesting indeed...

"Well? Shall we accept, Lilith?" Maybe it was just my imagination, but a could swear that, just for a moment, Lilith smiled.

An interesting story, but not a unique one.

"Yes, my lady."

A/N: HELLLLOOOO! Okay, this story is not going to be like my other ones. I have it aaaaalllllllll planned out in my head^_^ oh, it's going to be so epic! You'll just have to wait and see!X3 also, you might have noticed the change in perspective. I think it's easier and more interesting to write this way, so I guess we'll just see how it works out, huh? YOU'LL HAVE TO KEEP READING! muahahahaha, i'm so evil^_^


End file.
